


Kid Games

by Fangirl_with_an_OTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_with_an_OTP/pseuds/Fangirl_with_an_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff Truth or Dare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Games

"Truth or Dare?"  
"Sammy I don't play kid games."  
"What is this game Sam speaks of?"  
"Don't worry it's fun Cassie!"

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were all in the motel room. They had just finished a case and decided to leave tomorrow morning.  
"Come on Dean, Cas has never played!" Sam persuaded.  
"Fine only for Cas." Dean gave up.  
"Awwww yeah truth or dare I'm so gonna play!"  
"Great Sam,Gabriel's playing," Dean whined.

Sam sat down patting the spot next to him, Dean stubbornly crouched down till he hit the floor groaning. Gabriel and Castiel soon joined and they all formed a circle.  
"Ok Samantha since this was your idea you can go first."

"Cas truth or dare?"  
Castiel looked shocked for his named being called first then he hesitated for a second, "truth?"  
"Hmmm," Sam thought, "is it true that Gabriel is older then you."  
"Yes."  
They all just looked at Cas waiting for him to call on someone else. Castiel looked confused but then got the point.  
"Gabriel truth or dare," Cas said slowly making sure he said it right.  
"Dare baby-bro!" Gabriel responded.

Castiel looked up in thought, when he finally but his head back in place he had a smirk on his face.  
"I dare you to eat Dean's pie."  
"Wh- don't I get a say so in this!" shouted Dean both hands in the air.  
" Calm down Dean it's just pie," Sam assured.  
"Just pie, just pie," his voice was getting louder now,"JUST PIE!"  
"Relax Dean-o," this time it was Gabriel talking, "I'll get you more tomorrow."  
Dean sighed getting up to retrieve the pie Sam had gotten him earlier, "Stupid game," he muttered under his breath.  
"I could have done a lot worse Dean, I could have made him do something to the impala."  
"Cas that isn't helping," Sam said watching Dean to make sure he didn't freak out at any mention of his baby being harmed.  
Dean handed the pie to Gabriel and sat down ready to play again.  
"Dean-o! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to write a fanfiction."  
"Ok, I'll get started tomorrow. That was really easy."  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Your turn Dean."  
"Samantha truth or dare."  
Sam shook his head, "It's Sam, and Dare," he smiled.  
"I dare you to go into the lobby and ask them where the pancakes are," he grinned mischievously, "With Gabriel right by your side." Dean looked at Sam and Gabe who were sitting side by side in their circle. 

Sam shrugged got up and reached for his jacket, Gabriel did the same.  
......  
It took a good solid 2 minutes for the boys to get out the room. As they reached the lobby Dean pushed Gabriel and Sam then grabbing Castiel's hand ran and hid in the doorway and waited, ready to watch what was about to happen any second.

So here's how it went. Sam and Gabe walked in. The man at the desk had his back turned. Sam cleared his throat to catch his attention, the man turned around with a questioning look on his face.  
"May I help you?" he asked with a lazy I-really-don't-want-to-be-here tone.  
"Yes," Sam said bravely hiding his embarrassment, "Me and my husband," he pointed at Gabriel, "where wanting to know where the pancakes were."  
"Sir it's 10:00 at night there are no pancakes."  
Now it was Gabe's turn, "What! No pancakes what kind of hotel doesn't have PANCAKES!"  
Dean and Cas had to hold their laughter.  
Dean literally but some of his shirt in his mouth when Sam said husband, so the man couldn't tell If this was a joke or not.  
"I am sorry sir but hotels usually don't serve pancakes at this hour."

"What's Wrong with this place," Sam exclaimed as he took Gabriel's hand, "Come on honey tomorrow we'll go to that Russian place you like."  
And then they walked out.

........  
"Oh my god I can't believe you actually did it" Dean said on their way back to the room.  
" Yes indeed Sam, Gabriel that was very humorous."  
"Well we don't back on dares." Sam shrugged.  
While Dean and Castiel were having a conversation about pie. Gabriel pulled Sam down to his height, "You do know you haven't let go of my hand, right?"  
Sam looked down and sure enough he was still holding his hand. Sam let go and whispers back, "Thank god Dean didn't notice he would tease us to no end."  
Gabriel nodded in agreement as the door to the motel was in front of them.  
Dean got out his key and opened the door sitting back on the floor.  
After everyone joined him leaned toward Sam, "Your turn Princess!"  
"Gabriel truth or dare?"

"I'll to truth this time," he looked at Cas, "just to keep it PG."

Castiel glared at him.  
"Is it true that... You are gay?"  
"I said I'm trying to keep it PG heeerrreeee," Gabe complained. "I'm Bi."  
"Castiel."  
"Castiel."  
"Castiel Angel of the Lord with black wings and a vessel with black hair and blue eyes!"  
That got his attention.  
"Yes?"  
"truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Someone's feeling brave."  
"Oh save it Gabriel!"  
"Fine, I dare you to." Gabriel whispered the rest in his ear.  
Castiel vanished, leaving Gabriel laughing.  
"What did you dare him to do?" Dean asked cautiously.  
"Rob a liquor store!"  
"I thought you were trying to keep it PG!"  
"Sam ruined that."  
"I did no such-"  
Their argument has interrupted by Castiel who had several bags in his hands, he sat the bags on the table digging in one of the bags. He came back with beers for every one.  
When he handed Dean his he read the label. "Cas these are my favorite! I thought they didn't have them In America any more."  
"They don't," Cas coughed," I go these in Germany."  
"You flew to Germany?"  
"Eh I often do."  
"Can we please carry out the game?" asked Sam sounding as if he was 5 again.

"Dean truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Is it true that when you were 10 years old you had on Sherlock from the books." he asked.

Dean turned scarlet, "H-How did you know that!?"  
Sam and Gabriel fell laughing. "SHERLOCK HOLMES,"Sam managed to say in between laughs, "HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!"  
"He's smart and British! You can't really blame me!"  
Sam sat back up wiping away the tears that had escaped during his fit, "No wonder you like the new BBC series!"  
"Cas! I'm going to kill you!"  
I'd like to see you try." he smirked.  
"Ok now you're just getting cocky." bickered Dean.  
"Dean its your turn." Sam urged to break the argument. 

"Fine, Gabriel truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to give Sam your candy."  
"DEAN!" they both shouted in union.  
"Gabriel sweets are gross and way too sugary do you know how much weight I could gained."  
"Oh... You meant that kind of candy!" Gabriel sighed, relived.  
"Gabriel!"  
"I thought you were trying to keep it PG," Cas remarked with an eyebrow raised and that stupid cocky grin still on his face.  
"I already told you this, Sam ruined that hours ago!"  
"I did not!"  
"Just eat his damn candy Sam!"  
They all paused at this trying not to laugh.  
"Fine," Sam said finally bursting,"Gabe give me some candy."  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and a chocolate bar appeared. Sam grabbed the chocolate bar and sighed as he unwrapped it. Taking a bite he cringed as the creamy semisweet flavor melted in his mouth.  
"Way too sweet," he said with the same expression as a baby who had just ate a lemon clueless.  
The other men began laughing hysterically pointing at Sam and falling on the ground. Sam, at first looked ticked off, but then started laughing with.  
"Yeah ok Cas truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
Sam, who was still smiling, rather wickedly laughed, again.  
"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Dean."  
Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused.  
Dean who had been sipping his bear spat it out spraying them, "Sam you're drunk as hell."  
Gabriel laughed and laughed.  
Sam smile, If even possible, grew wider," I am not! And even if I was it would be Gabe's fault!" 

Gabe stopped laughing for a second opening his mouth in shock that he had been accused, but then just went back to laughing.  
"Sorry but seem not to understand what your talking about."  
Dean got up holding Castiel's hand and leading him to the closet, glaring at a giggling Gabriel and Sam. Cheeks flushed red. He closed the door and then Dean explained what Sam had meant, Cas now blushing.

"So yeah..." Dean finished. He looked Castiel in the eyes, "Uh Cas I was actually meaning to tell you some-"  
Cas was the one who interrupted it by kissing Dean, fiercely. He got the message and so did Dean. Dean kissed back with the same force, pinning Cas against the closet wall. 

Sam and Gabriel were laughing when they left. "This was your plan all along, right?"

Sam smiled nodding, "All along."

Gabriel chuckled, "Do you think it will work."

The boys heard the thump coming for Dean pinning Cas in the closet, then a low moan. 

Sam started to giggle again, "Yeah I think It did."

Gabriel stood up along with Sam, "Do you wanna watch frozen?"

"Why not?"

 

So that's the story of how Cas and Dean made out In a closet and Gabriel and Sam watched frozen, cuddling.


End file.
